The invention relates to conveyor devices in general and, in particular, to a new and useful conveyor chute for chain scraper conveyors.
As indicated above, the invention relates to a conveyor chute for chain scraper conveyors, in particular, single chain scraper conveyors, which comprise chute sections and a bottom plate connecting the respective sidewalls and a baseplate, with the bottom plate dividing each chute section into upper and lower stringers, and with the plate resting on the floor of the seam.
The baseplate of such conveyor chutes serves the purpose of preventing the penetration of fine coal into the lower stringer while still permitting easy chain travel. However, the baseplate is usually mounted on the chute section in such a complex manner that complicated disassembly steps are required to make the lower stringer accessible in the event of a breakdown. Actually, accessories, such as ramps, guide planks, tracer sections, base frames, or the like must be removed for this purpose, or the lower stringer must be reached through so-called windows in the bottom plate. This results in unnecessary costs and wasted labor.